yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
B Class
Outline B-class are much more intelligent than the C-classes, and could be classified as intellectually superior to humans, only to be less intelligent than wise A-classes that have experience on their side, and the omnipotent S-classes. As such they have planning capabilities and can team up with other demons, setting their egos aside to a better cause. This is probably due to the immense control and discipline it takes to properly contain their powers. Along with this greater power comes greater perception and enhanced senses. At B class, demons (and humans) gain greater extra-sensory awareness with some instances bordering on clairvoyance. However, they are still instinctive and have a primitive lust for sadism and battle with Younger Toguro , Karasu and Bui who have the ability to calm it to the point that they appear composed, or because of their intelligence, become extremely overconfident and prone to rage when they are bested as is the case with Elder Toguro , Shishiwakamaru and Suzuka. The demons of this class have been shown to be almost identical to a human except for a few non-human features, such as oddly colored hair, a few horns and large size. One B-class, Itsuki is so intelligent, that he has developed human emotions such as a sense of humor, a twisted desire of something purely becoming depraved, and love. It is implied that he might have been in the midpoint of becoming an A-class. Humans who reach this level also keep their emotions in check, and are capable of complex strategies. B class demons are capable of destroying mountains, punching craters into the ground and throwing objects hundreds of miles away. 'Notable members' Demons Younger Toguro - Deceased (possibly low A class due to his inability to cross the Keikai barrier) Kairen- Deceased Elder Toguro - Alive, but imprisoned by Kurama 's Sinning Tree Karasu - Deceased Bui - Alive Hiei - Former - Ascended to S Class Kurama - Former- Ascended to S Class Itsuki - Alive Humans that have power level equivalencies with this class Kuwabara - Former - Ascended to S Class (Manga), A Class (Anime) Yusuke - Former- Ascended to S Class Kuroko Sanada - Alive Sadao Makihara - Deceased Genkai (in her prime) - Alive Kaname Hagiri - Alive Special Categories The Quest-class (支配 能力 エ ス ト ト ラ ス, Shihai Nōryoku Kuesuto-Kurasu ,'' is a special breed of demon with the ability to create something from nothing; literally materializing objects from thin air. These objects are usually some kind of weapon. The only confirmed member of this is Karasu, although Hokushin and Kurama have demonstrated similar ability to a small degree. It is implied that the demon has to be at least B-class to master the technique, making it a subcategory of the B-class. 'Notable Members' Karasu - Deceased Hokushin - Implied, but Unconfirmed Trivia *Karasu , a member of Team Toguro is the only officially known member of the '''Quest-class' demons; his power revolved around the ability to create different types of bombs. *Hokushin , an S-class demonstrates the similar ability to manifest knives and parlor tricks from his sleeves to the Quest class. *Kurama, manipulates his energy into seeds of plants, Karasu mentioned that this is similar to quest-class abilities but is different Kurama manipulates his energy into already existing things. Bui may also be an example, with his ax, but it is not the main attack he has. It is presumably created from his Battle Aura. *B Class demons have various means to suppress their power, weights, armor, percentages, special devices and even disguises. They are also very reserved in their methods of fighting; ironically, A Class although much more intelligent, have no hesitation to use their full power in an opponent. *Unlike the C class to B class, training is usually insufficient for moving up Class B to Class . An intense emotional experience is what triggered most known characters. References Category:Spirit Classes